1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panels in which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of display panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
Recently, narrow bezel display devices have been developed. A narrow bezel display device has a minimized area of the bezel that corresponds to a non-display area of the liquid crystal display. For example, a narrow bezel display device has a bezel of 0.5 mm. When coating a sealant of the narrow bezel, it is difficult to perpendicularly form the sealant in four corners due to a limitation of a sealant coating device, and thus the sealant is formed of a curved line in the corners. Accordingly, the pixels positioned close to the corners overlap the sealant such that pixel failure may easily occur.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the present disclosure and may contain information that does not form a prior art that may be already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.